Maple Ring
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Nenk lagi bingung bikin summary,  a pokoknya intinya Cara jadian ala orang dewasa, Read and Riview please  ,


**Belach ©Tite Kubo**

**Maple Ring © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Genre : T, Romantic and Friendship**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia PoV<strong>

B.O.S.A.N – bosan.

Apa yang kalian lakukan jika hal itu terjadi pada kalian? Aku, Kuchiki Rukia. Yang kulakukan jika aku sedang bosan adalah dengan mendengarkan musik kesayanganku sambil menutup kedua mata di atas ranjang empuk kamarku, alias tidur. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, di rumahku sedang kedatangan tamu Ayahku dan aku paling malas untuk bersosialisasi dengan mereka, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan membicarakan rencana atau kesepakatan bisnis yang akan berujung pada rencana perjodohan jika mereka sudah menyangkutpautkan diriku yang masih berstatus single ini - ugh betapa menyebalkan hidup di dunia ini.

Eits, bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi orang mati, hanya saja aku terkadang kesal dengan keputusan keluargaku yang sering semena-mena. Bahkan aku harus melepaskan impian berhargaku karena mereka. Hft.. aku mulai kesal jika mengingat hal ini. Sudahlah, satu yang kuyakini Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik kepada umatnya, begitupun dengan kehidupanku ini. Sudah ada jalannya, sesuai 'takdir' begitu mereka sering menyebutnya. Dan apapun takdir yang telah tertulis untukku, aku pasti akan menjalaninya sebaik mungkin. Selalu ada terang sehabis gelap, selalu ada jawaban di setiap pertanyaan, selalu ada hikmah yang di dapat disetiap masalah yang datang,- Aih.. kenapa aku jadi berpikiran melantur.

Ini akibatnya jika aku dibiarkan duduk merenung sendirian di pojok _cafe_ langgananku dan para sahabat kesayanganku. Yup, akibat keputusanku untuk 'minggat' dari acara membosankan itu akhirnya aku terdampar di _cafe_ ini, dengan alasan aku malas berjalan sendirian ke mall, aku sedang malas membaca buku apapun di toko buku, dan aku sedang malas untuk sekedar berjalan sendirian di pinggiran kota karakura yang nyaman ini.

Ya, sendirian. Karena sahabat-sahabat kesayanganku itu sedang tidak dapat di andalkan hari ini. Matsumoto Rangiku sedang ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat – pacaran – dan aku sedang malas untuk jadi nyamuk mereka hari ini. Neliel Tu, Biasa acara keluarga mingguan, dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat. Kurotsuchi Nemu, karena ini acara dadakan jelas dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hinamori Momo, dia bilang kemarin jika hari ini sudah ada janji bersama teman rumahnya. Hah, payah.

Lalu, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Hanya memandangi gelas _cappucino_ yang belum kusentuh sedikitpun sambil sesekali mendesah pasrah, payah. Dan saat aku ingin mengistirahatkan kepalaku yang terasa berat ini, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku...

**Normal PoV**

"Maaf Nona, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pria berambut orange pada Rukia.

Rukia yang tadinya ingin membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja hanya menengadahkan kepalanya berharap dia tidak salah dengar jika ada orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya pria itu sekali lagi, Rukia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru arah ruangan, dilihatnya masih banyak bangku kosong bertebaran di setiap meja yang kosong pula tetapi kenapa pria ini memilih untuk duduk dengannya - aneh, dia mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Silahkan," Ucapnya sebagai jawaban kepada pria tersebut, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sudah tertunda akibat pria itu. Menaruh kepala di atas meja sambil memejamkan matanya kembali. Menganggap pria itu tidak pernah ada dihadapannya, dan menganggap meja ini masih miliknya sendiri karena bagaimanapun dia yang terlebih dahulu disini. Apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu bukan urusannya, begitu yang ia pikirkan sewaktu memejamkan mata.

Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh si pria berambut Orange tersebut. Setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di bangku yang kosong dan memesan pesanannya, pria itu memilih untuk diam sambil merencanankan apa yang harus dia bicarakan pada gadis dihadapannya ini...

**Ichigo PoV**

Hai, Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Mahasiswa Kedokteran tingkat akhir di Soul Society University. Sedangkan gadis dihadapanku ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Manajemen di Karakura University. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memperhatikannya dari jauh sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Lihatlah, ternyata benar apa yang orang bicarakan tentangnya selama ini. Orang yang super duper cuek dan tidak pedulian terhadap lingkungan sekitar, nyatanya walaupun ada aku, pria tertampan di SS University yang jelas-jelas sedang duduk dihadapannya dia acuhkan begitu saja, dasar gadis aneh. Tapi, aku menyukainya.

Ya, aku menyukainya entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas sejak 3 tahun belakangan aku sudah suka memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Awalnya sih hanya penasaran, karena teman-teman sekelas bahkan sekampusku sering membicarakan mereka. 5 gadis dari Karakura University yang mendapat julukan 'Bidadari Kampus'. Ku akui, mereka memang cantik-cantik, tapi dari kesemuanya Rukialah yang paling cantik dimataku.

Entahlah, aku juga bingung jika harus menyebutkan apa yang kusuka darinya. Dia bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi kuperingatkan jangan sekali-kali kalian menyebutkan hal itu padanya karena sudah dapat dipastikan kalian akan menjadi 'mumi hidup' ditangannya, contohnya si Abarai Renji teman sekelasnya yang selalu menjadi 'santapan rutin' Rukia karena menyebutnya 'si pendek seksi'. Tapi, pengecualian jika kalian adalah ke 4 sahabatnya Ran, Momo, Nel maupun Nemu mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'kate', 'cebol', atau 'midget' hanya mereka yang Rukia ijinkan menyebutnya seperti itu. Karena Rukia pun punya julukan tersendiri untuk ke 4 sahabatnya itu.

Err, kembali pada Rukia. Dia sangat sayang kepada para sahabatnya itu, dia paling pengertian dan paling sabar diantara mereka berlima, itu hasil dari pengamatanku selama ini, hehehe.. aku juga bingung sejak kapan aku jadi suka memperhatikan mereka. Siapa suruh tempat duduk _favourite_ kami bersebelahan, jadilah aku bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka semua. Menguping? – hehe, sedikit. Anggap saja, aku menjadi detektif yang sedang mencari informasi, bisa kan?

Berbeda dari teman wanita sekelasku yang suka membicarakan kekurangan, kejelekan alias bergossip, para 'bidadari kampus' lebih suka membicarakan kehidupan mereka pribadi dan membahas masalah-masalah yang mereka hadapi, tidak pernah sedikitpun kudengar mereka bergossip menjelekkan orang lain. Biasanya jika mereka sudah sampai ke arah topik di luar jangkauan lingkup mereka, Rukia selalu mengingatkan dengan berkata 'mereka punya hidup sendiri, biarkan saja.' – dan kesimpulanku, Rukia yang paling bijak di antara semuanya.

Tapi, ada saat dia bertindak sangat manja. Dia suka melebih-lebihkan keadaan untuk menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu, contohnya ketika tangannya terantuk meja, maka dia akan menjerit sejadi-jadinya seperti sedang tertancap pisau, ketika mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan Rukia menjawab tangannya terantuk meja dengan muka memelas dan menyedihkan, serta merta mereka akan memukul Rukia sejadi-jadinya, dan mereka akan tertawa bersama-sama setelahnya. – dasar gadis aneh, selalu saja memiliki cara untuk membuat sahabatnya bergembira.

Lalu, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa duduk berduaan saja dengannya, Ayolah Ichigo... tunjukkan kalau kau pria sejati... baiklah!

**Normal PoV**

"Ehm... hei, kau tidak meminum pesananmu, sepertinya sudah mendingin." Ucap Ichigo mencoba memulai percakapan. Dia menunggu apakah si gadis pujaan merespon perkataannya. Satu yang diyakininya bahwa Rukia hanya memejamkan matanya alias tidak sedang tidur.

Berhasil, Rukia membuka matanya dan mencari arah suara yang dia dengar. Merasa heran karena lagi-lagi ada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, dia mengerutkan keningnya lagi sambil menatap sang pria orange.

"Maaf, anda berbicara kepadaku Tuan?" Tanyanya heran sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Pria itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Ichigo, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, dan kurasa minumanmu sudah mulai mendingin."

"Oh..." Hanya itu tanggapan Rukia sambil meminum _cappucino_nya.

"Kau... Kuchiki Rukia, kan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi, mencoba memberanikan diri berkenalan dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Kau, mengenalku?" Lagi-lagi Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tanda keheranan.

"Hn, siapa yang tidak mengenal bidadari kampus dari Karakura University."

Rukia hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan. '_Manis' _batin Ichigo berkata.

"Begitu ya? Ada-ada saja." Ucap Rukia yang sebenarnya sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Bidadari kampus, aku heran siapa sih yang sudah membuat nama itu untuk kami, kesannya kami adalah makhluk paling sempurna dan paling indah di dunia ini, oh atau itu hanya kiasan dan seharusnya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kami adalah 'lima makhluk aneh', menurutmu bagaimana?" Ungkap Rukia mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Manusia jelas bukanlah makhluk sempurna dan wanita adalah makhluk paling indah di muka bumi sedangkan kalian memang makhluk aneh yang mewarnai kehidupan di dunia ini." Ichigo menjawabnya dari pikiran yang selama ini dia dapat.

"Hahaha... jadi benar kami ini adalah makhluk aneh, Ku kira hanya aku saja yang berpendapat demikian."

"Kau tidak marah aku mengatakan kalian makhluk aneh?" Tanya Ichigo karena sesaat dia berpikir kalau dirinya salah ucap yang akan mengakibatkan gadis pujaannya membencinya.

"Tidak, karena memang itulah kenyataannya, kami ini 5 makhluk aneh nan gila tapi mereka semua malah menyebut kami 'bidadari' sungguh menggelikan."

"Kalian memang aneh, mana ada orang yng menyebut dirinya sendiri gila dan aneh, bukannya kalian senang mendapat julukan seperti itu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Entahlah, aku pribadi tidak menyukainya, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, apa penampilanku bisa disebut seperti seorang bidadari?" Ichigo memandangnya sekilas, berpura-pura meneliti dari atas sampai bawah dan tersenyum penuh arti. _High Heels_, _Jeans,_ T-shirt, _Cardigan,_ Rambut dikuncir asal tanpa riasan sedikitpun. Sama seperti biasanya.

"Berantakan seperti biasa, tapi tetap terlihat manis." Ichigo berucap tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja, yang namanya berantakan mana bisa disebut manis." Jawab Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana, karena jujur saja jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang saat Ichigo mengatakan dirinya terlihat manis. Dalam hati dia berkata 'Sadar Rukia, sadar!'

"Tidak, aku berkata jujur, apapun yang kau kenakan membuatmu terlihat manis." Jawab Ichigo jujur, dan semakin membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

"Apapun? Kau... sering memperhatikan... kami?" Tanya Rukia hati-hati. 'Memperhatikanmu lebih tepatnya, Rukia' Jawab hati Ichigo.

"Hey, tempat duduk kita di _cafe_ ini kan sering bersebelahan, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo santai, mencoba mencari celah untuk lebih dekat dengan Rukia. Dan Rukia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena dia sedang memijat bagian pelipisnya jika sedang berpikir.

"Kau... si kebun jeruk, eh maksudku jeruk, aih... kepala jeruk, ya kepala jeruk dari SS University itu ya?" Tanya Rukia saat dirinya sadar jika warna rambut dihadapannya adalah Orange, karena pria itu saat kini sedang memakai topi kupluk sebagai penghias kepala menyembunyikan warna rambut yang biasa jadi perhatian orang tersebut.

"Kepala jeruk?" Ucap Ichigo hingga membuat kerutan permanennya lebih terlihat jelas.

"kalian menyebutku kepala jeruk?" Lanjut Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ups.. maaf, keceplosan hmmff," Rukia berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya.

Ichigo mendengus pelan, tidak disangka dia mendapat julukan yang langka menurutnya 'kepala jeruk', bahkan teman terdekatnya pun tak kan berani memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan aneh karena dapat dipastikan Ichigo tidak akan menghiraukanmu sama sekali di sepanjang hidupnya – berlebihan, sepanjang hari lebih tepatnya.

Tapi, dihatinya dia berteriak senang karena ternyata seperti dirinya Rukia mungkin sering memperhatikannya secara diam-diam, begitu pikirnya.

"Jadi, kau sering memperhatikanku juga, ya?" Ucap Ichigo menarik kesimpulan sambil menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja, memperhatikan Rukia dengan lebih dekat.

Rukia hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Bukannya kau dan teman-temanmu yang sering melihat ke arah kami, dan kau yang paling sering menatap meja kami kan? Hayo ngaku..."

Tidak disangka ternyata selama ini Rukia tahu jika Ichigo sering memperhatikan mereka, dan itu membuat Ichigo malu seketika. Dengan menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Ichigo berusaha mengembalikan sikapnya lagi.

"Jadi, aku ketahuan ya..." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum malunya.

"Lalu, Adakah yang kau sukai di antara teman-temanku itu? Katakan saja, nanti kubantu menyampaikan salam pada mereka tapi kau harus berjuang sendiri ya, karena kami tidak menyediakan jasa mak comblang, heheh." Ucap Rukia sambil meminum minumannya kembali.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang aku sukai?" Ichigo malah berbalik tanya pada Rukia.

"Kenapa balik tanya, bukannya langsung dijawab." Ucap Rukia seraya mencucutkan bibir mungilnya tanda dia tidak setuju dengan respon Ichigo.

"Um... siapa ya? Nemu, terlalu galak pada pria jadi dia pasti bukan tipemu. Momo? Mungkin, karena dia masih single. Nel atau Ran? Tapi mereka sudah memiliki pasangan, jadi kemungkinannya ada pada Momo, benar kan?" Ichigo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan? Astaga, jangan bilang kau memang menyukai Nemu?" Rukia mentapanya dengan penuuh tanda tanya, lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Rukia berpikir keras sambil memainkan cappucino didepannya dengan membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil di dalam gelasnya, sesekali dia teguk lalu dia gigit ujung sedotannya, tingkah lakunya benar-benar seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun. Walalupun usianya melebihi usia 20 tahun dan di depannya ada seorang pria tampan yang memperhatikan kelakukannya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya sedikipun.

"Kau, masih belum menyebutkan satu nama lagi bukan?" Ucap Ichigo mencoba memberikan sebuah _clue_ pada Rukia.

"Nama yang belum disebutkan? Ran, Nel, Momo, Nemu... sudah, sahabatku kan hanya mereka." Rukia masih belum mengerti dengan arahan Ichigo yang menatap dirinya dari tadi.

Rukia kembali mengerutkan keningnya tanda kebingungan ketika jari telunjuk Ichigo mengarak kepadanya, "aku...? memangnya aku kenapa?" Jawabnya masih sambil memainkan isi gelasnya.

"Kau... yang kusukai." Ucap Ichigo masih dengan senyum malunya.

"A-... Auohok.. hok..." Rukia tersedak minumannya sendiri saat dia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh masuk dalam pendengarannya.

Ichigo yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, dengan sigap membantu Rukia meredakan keterkejutannya dengan mengelap wajah dan tangannya yang 'belepotan' _cappucino_ hasil kecerobohannya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan wajah _shock_ yang masih belum bisa dia redakan.

"Hahaha... candaanmu ternyata lucu juga Tuan Kurosaki," Rukia berusaha sadar dari keterpanaannya sejenak, berharap jika tadi dia salah dengar.

Ichigo masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Rukia sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak bercanda Nona Kuchiki, orang yang aku sukai di antara kalian adalah dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia, tidak ada yang lain, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Ichigo sambil membelai kedua belah pipi Rukia, entah sejak kapan keduanya terdiam sambil memandang kedalam iris bola mata masing-masing.

Ichigo mencoba menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan selama ini dengan menatap kedua violet Rukia, berharap Rukia bisa merasakan ketulusan di wajahnya, dan Rukia mencoba menyelami apa yang dia rasakan saat ini bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi belaka, dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan masih mendapati Pria bermata madu masih memandangnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan tulus dan jujur.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Rukia kini? Ini merupakan kejadian langka di dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ada pria tampan yang menyatakan langsung perasaanya kepadanya, apakah dia harus percaya? Tapi rasanya itu mustahil sekali, mana ada pria setampan Ichigo bisa menyukainya. Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan kini? Memukul wajah pria dihadapannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dia tidak memiliki salah sedikitpun, ingin memukul dirinya sendiri akan terlihat lebih konyol, haruskah dia mengatakan kalau dirinya juga menyukai pria yang ada dihadapannya ini? Jelas tidak mungkin.

"Ehem... minumanku sudah habis, aku pergi duluan ya, sampai bertemu lain waktu." Ucap Rukia seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo dan pergi begitu saja.

Ichigo yang masih terpana dengan tatapan Rukia terkejut atas tanggapan gadis pujaannya. Kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan sudah dia utarakan, tapi kenapa seperti itu tanggapan dari Rukia, merasa tidak terima dengan hasil tanggapan Rukia, Ichigopun mengejarnya. Dia tidak ingin sedikitpun melepaskan kesempatannya untuk bisa mendapatkan Rukia.

"Hey, kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Ichigo ketika dia sudah bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Rukia.

Rukia sempat terkejut ketika mendapati Ichigo sudah berjalan disampingnya lagi, tapi dia berusaha untuk berisikap tenang dan tidak menghiraukan Ichigo, dia masih berusaha mencermati setiap kata dan setiap kejadian yang baru saja di laluinya dengan Ichigo di _cafe_ itu. – seperti sebuah mimpi.

"Hey, kau marah padaku Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo mencoba menarik perhatian dari gadis yang sedang berjalan dengannya.

"Tidak," Hanya itu tanggapan Rukia.

"Lalu, kenapa kau lari dariku, apa karena pernyataanku tadi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak lari, kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan santai." Jawab Rukia asal sambil memandangi arah kakinya berjalan.

"Apa kau terkejut dengan pernyataan cintaku tadi?" Rukia berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandangi Ichigo dengan bingung. Ichigo yang ditatap seperti itu jadi kembali salah tingkah, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dia berjalan menghampiri Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi kepada Rukia.

"Bukannya tadi kau hanya bilang suka padaku, kenapa kau menyebutnya sebagai pernyataan cinta?" Tanya Rukia masih sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ichigo hanya bisa ber_sweetdrop_ ria sebagai tanggapan. Tidak menyangka Kuchiki Rukia yang terkenal dengan predikat _cum load_ dikampusnya, akan berpikir sangat lamban untuk urusan yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik Rukia, Aku Kurosaki Ichigo sangat menyukai Kuchiki Rukia, aku jatuh cinta padamu entah sejak kapan dan aku juga tidak tahu entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintaimu dengan sangat, perasaan ini berkembang sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan virus-virus yang sudah aku pelajari di kelasku, yang ku tahu aku menyukai dan mencintaimu, dan sangat menginginkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku kelak, perasaan dan hatiku mengatakan bahwa kau lah yang kuinginkan untuk membagi dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku kelak, percayalah, aku bersungguh-sungguh Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan lantang dan yakin.

Ichigo mengucapkannya sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Rukia, saat dia menemukan sebuah bangku kosong dibawah pohon Maple yang sedang berguguran di tepi danau taman Karakura. Lagi-lagi pernyataan Ichigo membuat Rukia semakin binggung.

"Kau... terdengar seperti sedang melamarku," Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum linglung.

Ichigo tersenyum menawan sambil mengambil sebuah daun Maple yang jatuh didekatnya, dia pilin sedikit memanjang lalu di ambilnya tangan Rukia dan mengikat daun itu di jari manis Rukia, sambil berkata, "Aku memang sedang melamarmu, dan cincin ini sebagai buktinya, bagaimana?"

Ichigo mengecup tangan Rukia yang telah dia sematkan cincin dadakan buatannya lalu duduk disamping Rukia, membiarkan pikiran mereka menerawang masing-masing.

**Ichigo PoV**

Aku pasti sudah gila, baru bisa berbicara dan berdekatan seperti ini langsung melamarnya begitu saja, Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Apa dia membenciku? Tapi sepertinya tidak, lihat dia tersenyum, benar-benar pemandangan yang paling indah di muka bumi ini, bunga sakura yang berguguranpun tak kan sanggup menyamakan keindahan senyumannya dimataku. Aih.. ingin sekali aku langsung memeluknya, tapi sepertinya aku harus bersabar sedikit lagi, tenang Ichigo... berdoalah agar Rukia tidak mencampakkanmu begitu saja. Kau pasti akan langsung hancur jika hal itu terjadi. Rukia, kumohon percayalah padaku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan segenap seluruh jiwa dan ragaku.

**Rukia PoV**

Dasar pria aneh, baru bertemu dan bisa berbincang langsung berbicara seperti itu. Aku senang? Tentu saja, tapi ini terlalu aneh rasanya, tidak mungkin kan pemuda ini serius menyukaiku? Dia pasti bercanda? Ran, Momo, Nel, Nemu? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika hal ini terjadi pada kalian? Apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Sepertinya jantungku berhenti berdetak, begitupun juga dengan waktu, hanya dedaunan maple yang berguguran yang membuatku sadar aku sedang tidak bermimpi, lihatlah cincin aneh ini? Warnanya memang kuning jadi seperti emas asli, permatanya berbentuk seperti pita, bagus juga ternyata, manis sekali, aku suka, tapi... tetap saja ini terasa aneh...

**Normal PoV**

"Um... Tuan Kurosaki, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Rukia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Katakanlah, dan tolong panggil aku Ichigo saja, dan aku boleh memanggilmu Rukia kan." Ucap Ichigo yang dijawab senyuman oleh Rukia.

"Kau... serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di alaminya, di lamar langsung oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku Rukia."

"Kenapa? Maksudku, apa yang menyebabkan kau menyukaiku? Terus terang saja, aku sangat terkejut dengan hal ini, karena dalam pikiranku sebelumnya bahwa tidak mungkin ada pria yang menyukai diriku yang seperti ini, maksudku aku yang tidak tinggi, aku yang berantakan, aku yang seperti anak kecil, _well_... setidaknya seperti itulah yang sering disebutkan para sahabatku." Rukia memaparkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti sebelum memberikan jawabannya, dia menatap Rukia dengan sepasang mata amber-nya, "Kau benar, kau tidak tinggi, tingkah lakumu seperti anak bocah, penampilanmu tidak menampilkan sosok wanita kebanyakan, tapi justru itu yang membuatmu terlihat dimataku, kau memperlihatkan seolah-olah kau tidak perduli dengan dunia sekitarmu tapi justru kau yang paling peka terhadap semuanya, caramu memberi perhatian kepada teman-temanmu, caramu perduli pada mereka membuat aku iri, dan secara tidak langsung memberi respon pada diriku sendiri, aku selalu berpikir 'Andaikan saja aku yang tidur dipangkuan Rukia pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan', 'Aku ingin Rukia bisa bersandar pada pundakku dan aku pasti akan memberikan perlindungan seutuhnya untuk Rukia',dan 'Andaikan Rukia bisa tersenyum padaku, apapun akan aku lakukan hanya untuk dirinya." Rukia hanya bisa terpana mendengar jawaban yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

"Aku ini pemalas, aneh, jorok, suka seenaknya sendiri, cerewet, egois, tempramental, suka menganiaya orang, suka memukul orang, pelupa, tidak punya perasaan, suka berbohong, suka melebih-lebihkan keadaan, suka chappy, suka kyuhyun, suka membolos kelas, suka menghina orang, suka.. suka.. ah pokoknya perilaku ku sangat buruk, bagaimana? Kau masih suka padaku, aku rasa tidak, iya kan." Ucap rukia berapi-api sambil menyebutkan semua keburukannya, karena menurut pemikirannya Ichigo tidak mungkin menyukai dirinya dengan begitu hebat seperti yang telah digambarkan Ichigo sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menjawab dengan senyumannya, "Aku tahu koq, aku tahu semua kejelekanmu itu, tapi itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sukaku kepadamu, aku malah berpikir kalau kau adalah gadis yang menarik, disaat seorang wanita biasanya berusaha untuk tampil sempurna untuk menarik perhatian seorang pria, kau justru memutar balikkan semua fakta itu."

Rukia hanya bisa memandangnya dengan frustasi, mana mungkin ada pria yang menilainya sesempurna itu, orang di sampingnya ini pasti sedang bercanda dan hanya sedang mempermainkannya, Rukia masih menyangkal semua jawaban yang telah dilontarkan Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar ya, kudengar 'si orange besar' itu adalah pacarmu, kalian terlihat sangat serasi," Ucap Rukia berkomentar, Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, dia sedikit agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Orange besar?" Tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Aih... siapa ya namanya? Itu loh, wanita yang selalu duduk disampingmu, yang ukuran dadanya saja menyaingi punya Ran dan Nel, yang warna rambutnya hampir sama denganmu, lurus panjangnya sepinggang." Rukia paling lemah untuk mengingat nama orang, makanya dia selalu memberi julukan yang identik dengan orang tersebut.

"Ah, Inoue maksudmu. Dia bukan pacarku hanya teman sekelas, dan memang sih dia memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, tapi aku sudah menolaknya sedari awal karena aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman tidak lebih. Dan lagipula aku hanya punya satu hati dan hatiku sudah kuberikan sepenuhnya padamu." Ucap Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan Rukia kembali, karena nyatanya susah juga untuk mendapatkan hati milik Rukia itu.

"Sepertinya kau berbakat sebagai seorang penggombal Tuan Kurosaki."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian Nona Kuchiki, dan terima kasih kepada anda yang telah membuatku jadi seperti ini." Ucap Ichigo yang dijawab dengan dengusan kecil Rukia.

"Kau, masih ragu padaku, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Rukia. Rukia hanya mendelik kepadanya dan membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar tanpa mengusiknya sama sekali, dengan begitu Ichigo tidak perlu melihat rona wajahnya yang mulai memerah, begitu pikirnya.

"Tentu saja, tetap saja rasanya aneh, walaupun kita sering bertemu di cafe tapi tak pernah sekalipun bersinggungan, Seingatku sekali-kalinya kita berinteraksi hanya saat si orange besar menumpahkan minumannya kebaju Nemu, dan itupun berhasil kulerai sebelum Ran turun tangan. Dan tiba-tiba hari ini kau berbicara denganku langsung bilang suka bahkan langsung melamarku, kalau bukan kau yang gila apa namanya?" Rukia masih saja terus berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Mungkin benar, aku sudah gila karena cintamu Rukia, dan aku bisa semakin gila jika aku tidak mengatakannya kepadamu, kau tahu Rukia aku sangat cemburu ketika kau bersikap baik pada teman-teman priamu itu, harusnya hanya aku yang mendapatkan perhatian darimu." Ichigo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat reaksi Rukia, dan yang dia lihat adalah cibiran sinis dari Rukia.

"Cih, ternyata kau benar-benar penggombal ulung Tuan Kurosaki."

"Kenapa sih dari tadi kau menyebutku Tuan Kurosaki, sudah kubilangkan panggil aku I -chi- go, Ichigo." Ichigo jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

"Habis namamu aneh, rambutmu seperti kepala jeruk tapi namamu strawberry, kan aneh aku kan jadi ingin tertawa setiap ingin menyebutnya." Jawab Rukia polos, yang menyebabkan tanda empat siku bermunculan disekitar kepala Ichigo.

"AHH!" Teriak Rukia, ketika dirinya mendapat jitakan halus dikepala dari Ichigo sesaat setelah Ichigo berhasil menarik kepala Rukia dalam kungkungan tangannya.

"Dengar ya, Nona Kuchiki jangan suka mengganti nama orang seenaknya, namaku itu bukan strawberry, Ichi dari kata pelindung, jadi aku yang akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai saat ini, dan sebagai hukumannya akan kubuat namamu berganti nama juga, mengerti?" Ucap Ichigo sambil memandang gemas pada Rukia.

"Memangnya kau mau mengganti namaku dengan apa? Kete? Cebol? Midget? Ah, aku sudah kebal dengan sebutan itu week," Ucap Rukia sambil meledek ke arah Ichigo.

"_No, No, No_, namamu akan berubah menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki Rukia." Ucap Ichigo penuh keyakinan, membuat tanda empat siku sekarang bermunculan di atas kepala Rukia.

"AAHH!" Kali ini teriakan dari Ichigo karena Rukia sudah menjambak rambutnya bahkan ditambah dengan beberapa cubitan ditubuh Ichigo.

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi istrimu? Dari tadi aku kan belum menyetujui pernyataanmu, _Baka_!" Ucap Rukia sambil memunggungi Ichigo, karena dapat di rasakannya wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas, pasti mukanya benar-benar sudah seperti warna strawberry, pikir Rukia.

"Kau kan sudah menerima cincinku, itu artinya kau menerima lamaranku kan?" Ucap Ichigo berbisik ditelinganya. Rukia bergidik geli sebelum bangkit dan menyerang Ichigo kembali dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk sekedar mengumulkan keberaniannya.

"Apa? Kau sebut benda ini sebagai cincin? Tidak kusangka dokter Kurosaki begitu pelit, melamar wanita yang dicintainya hanya dengan cincin tipuan dari daun Maple, itu artinya cintanya akan mudah berubah, karena jika cincin ini ku lepas bisa dipastikan dia akan robek seketika, ckckck." Sebenarnya Rukia hanya ingin memancing emosi Ichigo lagi karena entah kenapa dia menyukai saat mereka bertengkar tadi, tapi yang terjadi malah tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Mendengar perkataan Rukia, Ichigo jadi miris seketika. Dasar bodoh! Dengan begini dirinya jelas-jelas di tolak Rukia, sejujurnya ide membuat cincin daun maple itu hanya terlintas seketika saat dia bertanya apakah ini sebuah lamaran. Dan benar, harusnya Ichigo bisa memberikan sebuah cincin yang lebih bagus daripada itu. Tapi, Ichigopun tidak menyangka, niat awalnya hanya sekedar untuk menyampaikan perasaan malah menjadi penyampaian lamaran, itu terjadi begitu saja karena hatinya benar-benar tergerak untuk memiliki Rukia secara utuh, dia ingin Rukia hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, tapi mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan sepertinya dia tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali.

Rukia yang melihat ichigo jadi bermuka sedih seperti itu, jadi tidak tega untuk menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam, dengan tersenyum dan berusaha menarik perhatian Ichigo dari keterpurukannya Rukia berkata, "Um.. tapi bagaimana ya? Berhubung cincin ini hanya satu-satunya di dunia dan tidak ternilai harganya, mungkin aku akan sedikit mempertimbangkannya jika dia berani bertemu langsung dengan ayahku yang galak dan juga berani bertemu dengan para sahabat anehku."

Rukia berkata sambil berpura-pura memandangi cincinnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Ichigo. Bisa dilihatnya mata Ichigo yang kembali berbinar dan senyuman yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti terkembang.

Ichigo langsung menghambur memeluk Rukia, mendekapnya dengan seluruh hati yang dia punya, bagaimanapun dia merasa bahagia sekali saat ini, berharap ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Bagaimanapun apa yang terjadi beberapa jam ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Bisa bicara dengan Rukia saja merupakan keajaiban untuknya, apalagi mendengar Rukia mau mempetimbangkan lamarannya, lamaran saudara-saudara! Bukan hanya sekedar menjadi kekasihnya, tapi Rukia akan menjadi pendampingnya seperti impiannya 3 tahun belakangan ini, bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya perasaan Ichigo saat ini.

Sedangkan bagi Rukia, diapun tidak mengerti seutuhnya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam terakhir. Pria yang dijuluki 'Pangeran SS' tiba-tiba datang duduk dibangkunya, mengajaknya sedikit berbincang tapi berakhir pada pernyataan cinta sang pangeran yang tidak pernah terbayang sedikitpun dibenaknya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini, bagaimana jika semua orang sampai tahu bahwa 'Pangeran SS' melamarnya hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 jam. Sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan menjadi _Headline_ berita utama di kedua kampus. Dan bisa-bisanya dia menerima lamaran sang pangeran padahal dia belum memahami diri sang Pangeran seutuhnya. Dia hanya berusaha mengikuti kata hatinya yang mengatakan 'Pria ini benar-benar jujur dan tulus padamu, Rukia.' Lagipula, cinta bisa dipupuk sejalan dengan waktu yang berlalu, saat ini saja dia sudah merasa sangat sayang pada pemuda yang tengah memeluknya kini.

_So, who knows? _Apa yang harus terjadi, maka itu akan terjadi. Rukia berpikir, jika memang Ichigo adalah takdirnya, maka dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sedikitpun, sama seperti apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan padanya. "Rukia, terima kasih... aku bahagia sekali, kamu memang takdirku dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya sedikitpun, aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia."

Ditemani lembayung senja yang menghiasi langit disekitar taman yang mereka naungi, sepasang sejoli yang baru saja mengikat janji ini menghabiskan hari mereka dengan berbincang untuk bisa mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Um.. Ichi.. benar kamu yakin mau menjadikanku Istrimu."

"Astaga Rukia, apa perlu aku meneriakannya pada dunia agar kamu percaya, baiklah dengarkan RU- " Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Rukia sudah menyumpal mulut Ichigo dengan tangannya karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu pastilah benar-benar ingin berteriak.

"Berisik, iya aku tahu, hanya saja menurutmu bagaimana tanggapan mereka ya jika mereka tahu kalau Pangeran impian mereka ternyata sangat mencintai bidadari aneh bernama Rukia, hahaha sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap menerima teror dari para penggemarmu itu."

"Sejak kapan seorang Rukia peduli dengan tanggapan orang terhadap dirinya, seperti bukan dirimu saja Rukia, hm... tapi satu yang pasti mulai besok hanya aku yang boleh ada disampingmu, pria-pria genit itu akan kubuat mereka menyingkir dari hadapanmu." Ucap ichigo dengan penuh kebanggaan dan keyakinan.

"Ck, sejak kapan ada istilah pria genit? Jangan macam-macam atau kamu yang akan kuhajar! Tapi, Ichigo bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ternyata kamu berselingkuh, dengan si orange besar contohnya, karena kamu merasa ternyata aku tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan dan kamu bayangkan."

"Kenapa sih, kamu selalu menyinggung tentang Inoue, ah... jangan-jangan kamu cemburu padanya ya, hayo ngaku..." ucapan ichigo malah mendapat _deathglare_ dari Rukia.

"Aku kan hanya berpikir realitas, semua pria pasti menginginkan wanita seperti si orange besar jadi istrinya, cantik, pintar, tinggi semampai, berdada besar lagi, pasti mereka akan puas dengan pelayanannya, ya kan Ichi? Kamu aja makhluk aneh yang malah menyukai aku yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini." Ternyata Rukia masih meragukan keseriusan Ichigo.

"Rukia, dengarkan aku. Mungkin mamang benar aku adalah orang aneh yang menyukai makhluk aneh seperti kamu. Mungkin memang benar untuk semua pria Inoue adalah yang paling cantik dan paling sempurna. Tapi bagiku, dimataku, dihatiku, dibenakku hanya kamulah wanita yang paling cantik dan paling sempurna. Aku menyukaimu bukan karena bentuk fisikmu, tapi aku suka semua yang ada di dirimu baik yang terlihat ataupun tidak, baik yang kamu sadari ataupun tidak, aku menerimamu apa adanya baik kekurangan maupun kelebihanmu, memang terdengar _klise_ tapi itulah kenyataannya, percayalah padaku, karena aku pun mengharapkan dan mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama padamu."

"Kamu tahu, aku sangat takut jika kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, aku takut kau berpaling pada pria lain yang lebih hebat, lebih tampan dan bisa lebih mencintaimu dengan baik, aku sangat takut Rukia, karena aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, takut apa yang terjadi hari ini hanya sekedar mimpi, dan besok pagi jika kita bertemu kembali kamu akan menganggapku tidak pernah ada seperti biasa." Saat mengutarakan ini tatapan Ichigo benar-benar sendu, seolah-olah semuanya benar-benar akan terjadi.

Rukia yang tidak suka melihat raut wajah sendu Ichigo, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Ichigo untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampan kekasih barunya, dikecupnya singkat pipi kanan Ichigo memberikan kesan bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Ichigo yang terpana hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyuman malu yang kembali terkembang diwajahnya.

"Aku memang belum bisa menjamin bahwa aku akan mecintaimu sebesar cintamu kepadaku, tapi aku berjanji aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu dari waktu ke waktu, berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti hatiku dan aku pastikan akan memberikan hatiku seutuhnya padamu, yang bisa aku sampaikan hanya rasa terima kasih yang terdalam karena kamu bersedia mencintai makhluk aneh sepertiku, kamu benar hari ini seperti mimpi, tapi cincin ini akan terus mengingatkanku bahwa yang kita alami hari ini adalah nyata, dan Ah... aku punya ide." Ucap Rukia seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara.

"Dasar bodoh, cepat keluarkan ponselmu," Ucap Rukia sambil merogoh sakunya sendiri untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang bernama ponsel.

Meskipun ragu dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Rukia, Ichigopun mengikuti kemauan sang pujaan hati dengan mengluarkan ponselnya juga.

"Ayo, kita foto berdua." Tawar Rukia sambil menyiagakan kameranya. Benar juga, salah satu cara mengabadikan suatu momen adalah dengan kamera. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Ichigo begitu menyukai Rukia, karena Rukia selalu mempunyai ide-ide brilian yang sangat jitu, membuktikan bahwa _cum load_nya bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka.

"Ayo, Ichigo, satu... " – **Jprett**

Hasilnya Rukia yang duduk manis dipangkuan Ichigo sambil memamerkan cincin Maple-nya.

"Selanjutnya, satu, dua... " – **Jprett**

Hasilnya Ichigo yang sedang memeluk Rukia dari belakang, dengan cincin Maple tetap sebagai bukti bersejarah hari ini.

"Siap Ichigo, satu, dua, tiga... Mph." – **Jprett**

Foto ketiga mereka rusak karena yang terlihat hanya kepala seorang pria yang sedang menunduk, karena di bawahnya pada sisi yang tidak terlihat oleh kamera, sesungguhnya Ichigo sedang mengecup bibir mungil Rukia.

Bagaimanapun, kejadian hari ini benar-benar terjadi, bukan hanya imajinasi mereka belaka karena masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kenangan tersebut yang terekam dalam otak memori mereka masing-masing dengan sangat jelas serta foto-foto diponsel yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka selanjutnya.

- Fin –

* * *

><p>Pojok curhat nenk kate<p>

_Minna_-san, nenk come back hehe.. bukannya selesaian tuh data-data, lagi" otaknya malah ngalir buat Ichiruki, hauahaha parah, bodo ah, dengan prinsip 'kreatifitas tak bisa dibatasi' sok wae lah, tancap mank...

Aih.. cerita apa ini? gaje kan? sumarry nya sendiri gak sesuai judulnya hahaha, tancap waelah. Maple Ring, nank berpikir biasanya dibanyak cerita orang yang lagi nembak dadakan bakal bikinin cincin ky dr bunga aster or bunga" kecil yang ada, berhubung nenk suka bgt ma pohon maple, dan maple itu identik ma ichigo kan ya,, jadilah seperti itu wwkkwk..

Oh ya, mohon maav klo ada penulisan nama tokoh yang tidak sesuai, mksud nenk, nama'nya Nemu entah bener or entah salah nenk maksa masukin nemu seenaknya heheh..

Tetep Ichiruki 4ever heheh, kali ini nenk mencoba buat sebagai bahan percobaan sebelum tahap akhir my stories. Ingin mencoba mengabulkan request 'membuat cerita serasa lebih nyata' apakah fic, diatas sudah sesuai dengan yang kalian bayangkan or yang kalian inginkankah? Seperti itukah yang terasa seperti nyata, tolong berikan comment'nya agar nenk bisa lebih baik lagi dalam membuat ending buat my strories.

Sebelumnya nenk ucapkan _hatur nuhun ka sadayana_, buat semua yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meriview fic yang lagi-lagi gaje ini.

Cerita di atas terinspirasi dari gaya orang dewasa berbicara dan menyampaikan pikiran dan pendapat mereka yang _open minded, simple and easy going _tanpa ada rasa canggung dan malu untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, seperti ketika Rukia menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang 'sesuatu yang identik dengan Inoue' – kalian mengertilah maksudnya apa – nah ini aja udah sebagai contoh, sebenernya nenk masih merasa canggung untuk menuliskan or menyebutkan hal tersebut, tapi biasanya mereka yang telah memasuki usia dewasa merasa hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat biasa. And, juga cara mereka berbicara, nenk sih ngebayangin cara dialognya harry and hermione hehehehe, tapi nenk merasa masih belum dapet gaya penulisan yang sreg nyh. ^^a

Ya sud, daripada curhat nenk jadi lebih panjang, **Riview please... ^^,**

220811 – nenk kate


End file.
